


Halloween Party

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A old town has a Halloween Party every year and one boy is going to it on hopes to have fun. What will happen during this party? Only one way to find out.





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fist stoties I have done on Nifty. So much so at the start of writing for Nifty I did not give out my Email wich normly would show up on top unless you tell Nifty not to. Yup that was the only way to know if anyone read your story and still is for Nifty. 
> 
> So wich makes finding any Nifty story I have done little more harder as I have sadly lost some stories along the way while transefring files while back. Also Nifty don't always put every story up on your Auther page if you have one. So Im not really sure how many Nifty stories I have done.

Tomorrow is All Hollows Eve in other words Halloween and tomorrow is also the 100th Town's Halloween party held at the oldest house in the town. The house is called The Founder's house built in 182O. The house belonged to the founder of the town Mr. Henry Son. In 19 it became Mr. Christopher Son's idea to have a Halloween party for the town in his family's home, and the house is still in the family. Legend has it that the house is haunted. Phil just can't Waite for the party as well as his friends. All of them are going as zombies. All of them just have to wait because today is school. Phil was in his last class and the teacher was talking about Halloween.

"The reason behind putting on a custom on Halloween is so this evil guy thinks we are one of his kind. Halloween is a Pagan holiday that is now celebrated across the world." 

Just then the bell ranged and the kids where getting ready to leave the classroom. Phil caught up with his friends and talked about what they thing what is going on at the party. This will be Phil's first time going to the town's party because he only has been living in the town for five months. After the talk about the party that's tomorrow they went onto the bus. Phil was the last of his friends to get off the bus. Phil quickly went upstairs and to do his homework. He knew that if his homework was not done before tonight he won't be able to go to the party. After Phil was done with his homework he went online to look up the Founder's house. Phil is like a history nerd but only into history of buildings. One day Phil wants to design houses. 

What makes Phil different from the town was that he came from England. Of cores he missed his old friends but he talks to them on My friends. My Friends is a chat site that one of his friend's older brother created just for them. One thing that none of his friends know is that Phil has feelings for boys. Phil thinks all his friends are good looking but never wanted to try something with them. Phil just wants to find a boy just like him but douse not know any. Soon it was dinner and Phil came running into the kitchen.

"Is your homework all done sweetie?" his mom asked. 

"Yes mom" 

"That's good now remember to take a shower before you put on your costume" 

"I know" 

Today is now Halloween night and the party has just started and Phil just fished putting on his custom. Just then the doorbell went off. Phil just ran down stairs when he sees his friends waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go" John asked

"You bet" Phil said 

It only took the boys fifteen minutes to get to the party. It only has been ten minutes for Phil to go upstairs to wonder around. Phil entered a room where he saw a younger boy around ten looking out the window. The boy had on Victorian clothing and Phil walked up to him to see if the boy is all right. The boy got jumped when Phil put his hand on him.

"Are you alright kid" Phil asked 

The kid turned around to see Phil and was startled a little. 

"No I miss my friend. He left and never came back." the kid said. 

"I can be your friend if you want me to my name is Phil what is your name." 

"Really you want to be my friend? No one ever wanted to be my friend besides him. My name is William." 

"I don't see why not how old are you? I am eleven" Phil said. 

"I am ten but going to be eleven in December." William said. 

"So why are you up here by yourself and not down downstairs at the party?" Phil asked 

"My dad told me I have to stay in here." William said. 

"You are the second prison that is nice to me. Can I tell you something like a secret?" 

"I will keep your secret what is it?" 

"You see you know how boys likes girls..."

"Yes"

"Well I don't I like boys and my friend was like me before he left me."

"Well Will can I call you Will" 

"Yes you can" "Well Will I am like you I also like boys." 

"You do?"

"Yes" "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"No but I want to." 

"You want to kiss me?"

"Yes if you let me" 

"Does this answer your question?" 

With that William lend over and started to kiss Phil. Phil put his hands on the back of William's head and moved him towards the bed where they rolled over onto it where Phil was on the bottom. The boys explored each other's body's without braking there kiss. This went on for two more minutes until Phil rolled William onto his back and broke the kiss. The boys looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Phil seen his makeup as went onto William's face.

"Sorry Will for my makeup being all over your face." 

"That's ok Phil" 

"Is it ok if I try something Will".

"Yes if I can do the same" .

"Yes you can" 

Phil got off the bed and pulled William's lags of the bed and undo his pants and undergarment. This was the first time that Phil has seen anther boy's dick other than photos. Phil put the boy's dick into his hand and start to move his hand up and down. William started to moan. Phil grind at William and he took a deep breath and put his mouth onto William's dick and started to suck. William moaned even more and little louder. His hands went to the back of Phil's head and moved his hands up and down on it. This made Phil suck harder and faster. William moaned even more. Soon William was having that felling and soon he had his dry cum. Phil felt the dick twitch in his mouth and waited until it stopped before he let the dick out of his mouth.

"That felt good my friend never did that to me. I now want to have that done to me more. Now it's my turn." 

With that William did the same thing to Phil and he too had his dry cum. They both put their pants back on. Just then One of Phil's friend's came into the room. 

"So there you are come on they are telling ghost stories now." 

His friend grabbed Phil by the hand and dragged him before Phil could look back. Once down stairs someone was telling a story.

"So Mr. Son became mad at his son Will. He felt his son let him down and he punished his son by locking him in his room. Mr. Son never let his son out to eat or gave him any food. The son could not take being locked up in the room no more. He opened up the window and jumped out on hoping to eat but sadly he fell to his death."

Phil looked at his friend and told him he will be right back. As Phil went upstairs he seen a painting of William. It was the same boy he seen and he quickly went into the room he was in and it was empty. He saw his reflection in the window and saw all his makeup was still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed one of my last Original stories as I have one more left to my knowlage. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
